Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to mounting devices and, more particularly, to devices for mounting an antenna mast to a variety of different objects and structures.
2. Description of the Invention Background
An antenna is a device used to send or receive electromagnetic waves forming telecommunications, radio, television, and other signals. Antenna assemblies typically include a signal receiver that is mounted to a pole or xe2x80x9cmastxe2x80x9d that is oriented in an elevated position above ground level to improve the receiver""s line-of-sight range.
The antenna mast may be mounted to a variety of different elevated structures such as buildings, poles, towers, trees, etc. to improve the receiver""s line-of-sight. To optimize the antenna""s reception and transmissibility such that a clear signal is received or sent, the antenna must be precisely positioned or xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d. Tuning involves the manipulation and alignment of the receiver to a desired position. For example, it is often desirable to mount the receiver such that it is oriented along a true vertical or plumb line. In such installations, if the receiver is not mounted in a true vertical orientation, signal quality may be sacrificed.
Existing antenna mounting apparatuses commonly comprise a rigid bracket that has a mast clamping portion. Such mounting brackets are typically not adjustable and therefore are not well-suited for affixing the antenna mast to a structure that lacks a vertically oriented surface. For example, existing antenna mounting devices are difficult to employ when it is desirable to mount the antenna mast to an arcuate tree limb or other structure that lacks a vertically oriented surface.
Thus there is a need for an antenna mounting apparatus that can be used to mount an antenna to a variety of different structures, such as elevated buildings, trees, etc.
There is a further need for an antenna mounting apparatus that can be easily adjusted during installation to align the antenna in a desired orientation.
Another need exists for an antenna mounting apparatus that can be easily used to affix an antenna mast to a tree limb or other structure that does not have a vertically oriented surface.
There is still another need for an antenna mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics and that is easy to manufacture and install.
Yet another need exists for an antenna mounting apparatus that is manufactured from corrosion resistant materials.
Another need exists for an antenna mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics that can be easily installed and adjusted with common hand tools.
Still another need exists for a device for mounting an object to a structure that is readily adjustable such that the object may be supported in a desired orientation relative to the structure.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting an antenna mast or other object to a structure in a desired orientation. In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a first bracket attachable to the structure. A second bracket is slidably and lockably affixed to the first bracket. A mast-supporting or object-supporting collar is movably affixed to the second bracket. In one embodiment, the mast-supporting or object-supporting collar is rotatably affixed to the second bracket such that it can be selectively positioned about an axis of rotation relative to the second bracket to a desired supporting position and thereafter locked in that position. In another embodiment of the present invention, the mast-supporting or object-supporting collar may be slidably affixed to the second bracket such that the collar may be selectively laterally positioned on the second bracket to a desired orientation. In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the mast-supporting or object-supporting collar is rotatably and slidably affixed to the second bracket such that it may be selectively oriented about an axis of rotation and moved laterally along an axis to a desired orientation and thereafter locked in that orientation.
Another embodiment of the subject invention comprises a first mounting bracket attachable to a structure and a mast-supporting or object-supporting collar rotatably affixed to the first mounting bracket for selective rotation about a first axis to a desired position. A collar lock member is employed to lock the collar in that desired position.
The embodiments of the subject invention may be fabricated from bendable materials that permit various components of the subject mounting apparatuses to conform to the shape and size of the particular structure or member to which it is to be mounted. For outdoor applications, the mounting apparatuses may be fabricated from corrosion-resistant materials. Other embodiments of the subject invention employ fasteners that are easily adjusted by common hand tools. If desired, all of the fasteners employed by the subject invention may be of a common size such that a single hand tool could be used to complete the adjustments and installation of the apparatus. Multiple apparatuses may be advantageously used to support elongated masts and other objects.
Thus, the subject invention represents a vast improvement over prior antenna mounting devices. Moreover, the unique and novel aspects of the mounting apparatus of the subject invention make it particularly well-suited for attaching a variety of differently shaped objects to a structure or other member.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that can be used to mount an antenna to a variety of different structures, such as elevated buildings, trees, etc.
It is another feature of the subject invention to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that can be easily adjusted during installation to align the antenna in a desired orientation.
Yet another feature of the subject invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that can be easily used to affix an antenna mast to a tree limb or other structure that does not have a vertically oriented surface.
Another feature of the subject invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics and that is easy to manufacture and install.
Still another feature of the subject invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that is manufactured from corrosion resistant materials.
Another feature of the subject invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics that can be easily installed and adjusted with common hand tools.
It is another feature of the subject invention to provide a device for mounting an object to a structure that is readily adjustable such that the object may be supported in a desired orientation relative to the structure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior mounting devices. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments proceeds.